


Monsters Don't Have Gag Reflexes

by kokoro_slayer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shirocest, very minimal bondage it's mentioned once, weird self cest porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoro_slayer/pseuds/kokoro_slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, there are some battles ya gotta face alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Don't Have Gag Reflexes

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't write anymore fanfics but listen,,,okay,,it was 5 AM, you can blame this playlist for this.
> 
> It/It's pronouns for Dark!Shiro AKA [Kuro](http://shhiros.tumblr.com/post/148041503728/hey-yall-remember-that-evil-shiro-right-alot-of).
> 
> This is also Unbeta'd™, bc it was 5 AM.

It's hot, the build up, the jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. And yet it feels awful, the hollowing, underlying shame. 

He wants to tell him to quit, tell him he just can't  come on nipped stimulation alone but his throat feels too tight, too closed up from shame and frustration. He arches into the bites, every drag of teeth over his sensitive skin. Indignified whimpers slip past his lips each time a nip just on the side of too sharp is covered quickly by lips and tongue massaging the newly formed mark.

It's not enough.

Kuro pulls away, and the cool air against his chest reminds him how painfully hard his nipples are. He makes the mistake of lifting his head, and his eyes lock with the manifestation, a monstrous reflection of himself with eerie, golden eyes and a twisted, painted-on smile. The image haunts him. It was his face, his fingers wandering his chest, finding their way down to his hard-on and pushing down just hard enough to cause his breath to hitch, to make him pull against the binds holding his wrists together under his back. His smile.

The feeling made his blood run cold. He hated that face. But it was his face. He tried, but he couldn't disassociate the two. This monster was him. A manifestation of darker desires. Desires his darker self was fulfilling shamelessly.

 

_“Why are you holding back, my toy?”_

 

He can't answer. His breath is shake your and his throat is tight and he can't bear the sight. He screws his eye shut, let's his cheek rest on the mattress. Kuro _tsks_ at him, palming his erection through the tight-fitting pants, eliciting another desperate whimper.

 

_"Do you want me to touch you that bad?"_

 

"I want you gone." It’s muttered through clenched teeth, quiet and fearful.

_"Now, now, are you going to be an obedient toy, or is a new plaything in order?"_

The castle. His crew. He was supposed to guide them, be a role-model, a leader, he couldn’t expose them to this. That was their deal. Kuro gets Shiro, and only Shiro, however he wants him, whenever he wants him, and the others don’t get hurt. He kept that in mind as he bit down on his lip, refraining as well as he could from reacting to the demons taunts. So what if he was afraid to look himself, repulsed by the images Kuro left of himself with each of their little sessions. As long as the others were sheltered from this nightmare. 

_"Much better."_

He feels his legs being pushed apart, the slide of clothes down his thighs, to his knees. Kuro dips his head, sucking the spot in Shiro’s boxers that was already soaked with precome. Nails dug into his thighs, causing the man to gasp and moan the manifestation’s name.

_"Careful, my toy, you wouldn’t want your precious paladins to overhear us, would you?"_

The worst part about Kuro was that he was so _good._ He knew exactly what to do, where to sink his teeth and how hard, where to pinch and pull and slap to make him hot and desperate for more. It made feel dirty, knowing that his demons knew exactly how to get him off. It was another painful reminder just how much him and Kuro were connected. How much they were the same.

Kuro grabs the hem of Shiro’s boxers with his teeth, dragging them down enough to free his poor, aching length, the cool air providing the least bit of comfort compared to the friction of his clothes. Kuro starts at the base and licks a hot stripe up to the tip, tongue working the underside, sloppily but controlled, intentionally, leaving Shiro whimpering and chanting. It teases his slit, lapping up the precome, before wrapping it’s lips arpund the head of his cock, lips thinning as he sucked lightly, watching Shiro’s face twist up with pleasure and restraint. He didn’t dare look at it’s face, his face, somehow smug even with his dick in it’s mouth. It slowly takes the rest of him into it’s mouth, providing no resistance even as his brushes the back of his throat. Shiro keens, back pushing into the bed as his hips grind up into the manifestation’s mouth, which it stops with ease, pinning the man’s hips firm and causing another frustrated whimper at the ease in which the demon controlled him. It makes him wait, watches him struggle to minimize the desperate, whiney noises that escaped him. He’s close, he’s so close and he just wants this to be over and done with.

"K-Kuro..."  Shiro manages as his darker self repeats the motion, teasing the tip, swallowing him down to the base, and pulling off with a wet pop. He clenches his fists tight, head thrown back, teeth gritted. "Please."

 _"Please?"_ It wraps it’s finger around Shiro’s cock, pumping him in fluid, languid strokes, prompting him to beg further.

"Do anything. I don’t care how, I just want to come, please, just--"

He’s cut off by his own drawn out moan as Kuro swallows him down again and abruptly starts to bob it’s head, causing Shiro to nearly sigh with relief. It applies the lightest bit of teeth, scraping gently against his shaft as he works him. It’s pace quickens, until Shiro’s cock hits the back of Kuro’s throat with every thrust of his head, it’s tongue flat against the underside. The vibrations of Kuro’s -- clearly intentional -- whimpering are just enough to push him over the edge. With a muffled cry, he comes without warning, back arching off the bed as the manifestation holds him down, swallowing his seed with ease as it filled it’s throat. It’s pulls off, licking it’s swollen lips, watching the man crash from the waves of orgasmic ecstasy. It doesn't take long for the guilt to set in. The God awful feeling that he’s been used and that he actually enjoyed it.

Kuro hovers over him, grabbing his chin and pulling him into another rough kiss, biting. Shiro let’s it happen, kisses back less enthusiastically. He feels the slide of tongue past his lips, against his teeth, his tongue, is this what _he_ tasted like?

 _"You didn’t tell me you were going to come, toy."_ Kuro spits, holding the other’s jaw firm, forcing dark, wide-blown irises to meet neon orbs.

He’s silent again, because he’s staring up at the demon’s face again _,_ he’s staring into those cold, heartless eyes and all he sees is himself. A monster. He makes a weak noise and sinks further into the bed, defeated.

 _"Next time..."_ it mumbles against his lips, a hand firmly grasping his thigh, thumb brushing the claw marks left behind from earlier. _"We’ll try something a little more daring."_

And then it’s gone. And so are the binds.

And so is his pride.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I'm not sorry for this you're wrong
> 
> Update 3-22-17: Holy heck it's been MONTHS I never wrote back to all those commenters (ur all lovely ppl). Slim chance I might expand on this if somehoW people were still interested? Leave a comment I guess!


End file.
